


Why Won't You Date Me?

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek sabotages Stiles' dates, M/M, because he doesn't want stiles to date other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles starts to date once he gets to college but Derek clearly has other plans because he's managed to sabotage all of Stiles' dates so far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Won't You Date Me?

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt i got 
> 
> no beta as usual so all mistakes are my own

When Stiles went away to college, he tried dating. He knew he never had a chance with Derek so he figured this was the perfect time to find a new person. He went to parties and hooked up with the occasional guy or girl but he was the kind of guy who liked to be in a relationship. 

He finally landed a date with this cute girl from his psych class and he was excited. He texted the pack in their group chat, excited to tell them the news. 

From Stiles: GUYS! Guess who landed himself a date this Saturday night??

They all replied back, congratulating him. Everyone except for Derek knew about Stiles’ crush on Derek. They know how hard it was for him to have a crush on Derek and be around the guy constantly. They were happy he was starting to move on, or at least attempting to. 

He was so excited for this date. It was only a first date but it was a step forward. The girl was beautiful. She had dark hair and hazel eyes and if she reminded Stiles of a certain someone...well he was the only one who needed to know. 

He was getting ready for his date when his phone rang. It was Derek. He did not need this right now but Derek never called unless it was really important so he answered the call. 

“Derek what’s up? I’m sorta in a time crunch right now.”

“Yeah. Um. I think there’s something encroaching in on our territory and we need the whole pack here to figure it out. Can you come back to town?”

Stiles was only a 30 minutes drive away and technically he could, but he was about to go on a date!

He thought this over, figuring out what to do. On one hand, this was only a first date so it wasn’t like he really knew the girl and was risking it all. Also, this was his pack. They were his family and he would do whatever he could to protect them. It was better to control supernatural situations early before they get too out of hand. On the other hand though, he had a date. And this was his chance at getting a fresh start and making friends outside the pack. 

“Stiles. I need an answer. I need to know if you’ll come back, we need you here.”

Stiles sighed. “Yeah. Fine. Give me 45 minutes. I need to cancel this date and then I’ll be on my way.”

Stiles called up Liz. 

“Hi Liz. Hey look I hate to do this. But I need to cancel tonight. And I know our date is scheduled for like 15 minutes from now. But there’s a situation back home and they really need me there and I’m so sorry.”

“Oh. It’s alright Stiles. We can reschedule. No worries. Hope everything’s ok back home.”

Stiles felt so bad. She was so sincere and kind and she was really a great girl. 

He made his way down to his car and started off towards Beacon Hills. 

He made his way to the loft where the pack was assembled. They all looked at him as he walked in the door. 

Scott spoke up first. “Yo man what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on a date like right now?”

“Yeah but then Derek called and I figured it was important. And she said we could reschedule. So what are we dealing with?”

“Yeah Derek listen,” Isaac spoke up. “I don’t actually smell anything new on the territory. Are you sure you smelled something?”

“Yeah I’m sure. Let’s split up into teams and we can search around real quick.”

They paired off into teams and Stiles ended up with Derek. 

“Hey um sorry about making you cancel your date. It’s just- we’ve been so lucky with no major supernatural incidences and I don’t wanna take any chances.”

“Yeah it’s fine Derek. To be honest I was really anxious but just being in the same room with the pack for 5 minutes really calmed me down.”

They spent the rest of the night in silence, Derek keeping his senses on high alert for anything unusual. 

By 11pm the pack all made their way back to the loft with nothing new to report. 

“Well that was a bust Derek. And a major waste of time. Boyd and I had a date night planned. So you own us one fancy dinner,” Erica said.

Derek apologized to the pack and they all started to leave. Stiles stuck around though. He was sitting on the couch, fiddling around with his phone. 

“Everything ok?” Derek asked, going to sit across from Stiles on the other couch. 

“Yeah no everything’s good. Just thinking I might spend the weekend here. My dad’s not working till tomorrow evening so I think I might go spend some time with him.”

Stiles looked like he had more to say but he didn’t say a thing. He got up and left without saying a word. 

He enjoyed his weekend with his dad, getting in some good father-son time that he’s so desperately missed now that he was away at college. 

2 weeks later Stiles managed to reschedule a date with Liz. He was determined this time and nothing was gonna stop him. They were going to a restaurant that was about 15 minutes away, halfway between campus and Beacon Hills. 

They made it to the restaurant and it was going well so far. She was funny and cute and bubbly and kind and smart and Stiles could really see this going somewhere. They were halfway through their date when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Hi. I’m here for the Hale take-out order.”

Stiles looked up to see Derek standing there, looking right at him. Of course Derek knew he was there. He could probably smell him from a mile away. Stiles smiled up at Derek before returning his attention to Liz. 

He tried to keep up a conversation with her but every few seconds his eyes would glance back up to Derek. Liz eventually started to notice this. 

“Stiles. Do you know that guy?”

“Oh uh yeah he’s my friend’s uh older brother.” Stiles looked down at his plate trying to distract himself. 

“Stiles….I’m not blind. That is one good-looking guy. Do you perhaps have a little crush on him?” she joked. 

Stiles sprayed food everywhere while he sputtered over how to answer that. 

“Crush? What crush no nope no crush there…”

“Stiles. It’s okay, really. If I had a guy like him in my life, I don’t know if I’d be able to get over him either.”

She smiled at him softly. After some pestering, she got Stiles to open up about Derek. Stiles went on and on about how great Derek was, how loyal, kind, smart, brave, and courageous he was. 

And Liz just looked back at him with a smile. She knew what it as like to be in love. She was heartbroken for Stiles too. Clearly he was so far gone on this guy and it was killing him to not get that affection back. 

Stiles and Liz stayed friends after that. They got along really well as friends and Liz was his go-to friend to rant and rave about his massive crush on Derek. Liz tried to set Stiles up with a few of her friends to get his mind off of Derek. 

A week later, Stiles found himself on a date with a guy named Alex. Alex was in Liz’s math class and apparently he was a great guy. Stiles was starting to enjoy himself when his phone rang. It was Derek. He figured he’d let it go to voicemail and if it was important, Derek would call again, or at least text. 

He apologized for the interruption and tried to get on with his night. Alex was funny. He was cracking jokes non-stop. He also talked about himself a lot. If Stiles looked past that though, he could really see himself having more dates with Alex in the future. 

A moment later his phone rang again, Derek’s name popping up on the screen. 

“Listen this is a friend from back home. He doesn’t call often and I gotta take this, it might be about my dad and-“

“Hey Stiles no worries. I’ll be here, waiting.”

Stiles answered the call and made his way outside. 

“Hey Derek what is it is my dad ok?”

“Hiiiiiiiiiiii Stiles. How are youuuu?” Derek slurred into the phone. Clearly Lydia had finally perfected the wolfsbane alcohol and Derek had gotten his hands on some. 

“Derek look it’s not a good time. I’m on a date. But listen if everything’s good and my dad is okay I’m gonna go.”

“Noooooooo Stiles. Please don’t go I miss you we miss you come back home please.”

Stiles felt his heart clinch a little bit at Derek’s words. 

He said bye again and hung up, making his way back inside. 

He managed to get through another 10 minutes of dinner before his phone went off again. It was on silent this time but it still lit up in his pocket and he could feel it vibrating. He tried to ignore it but whoever it was kept calling. 

When Alex got up to go to the bathroom he checked his phone quickly to see he had 10 missed calls from Derek. He didn’t have any other frantic messages from the pack so he figured it was just Derek being a little tipsy, never having been drunk before.   
At the end of the night, Alex had a sad smile on his face. 

“Look Stiles I think you’re great. But whoever it was on the phone tonight, clearly they’re more important. And I don’t want to be a rebound guy or a distraction or anything. I really did enjoy tonight though. You’re a great guy and I hope whoever mystery phone person is, realizes what a great guy you are.”

Stiles got back to his apartment and he was mad. He was on dates and still, Derek was on his mind all the time. He paced back and forth for another 5 minutes before grabbing his keys and running down to his car. 

He got in the car and sped off to Beacon Hills. He needed to have a little talk with Derek. He wasn’t sure what he was gonna say but he knew he had to say something. He got to the loft and saw all the pack members cars. This is why he hated that he lived on campus for college. They all spent their weekends together while Stiles was left out of the loop. 

He marched up the stairs and yanked the door to the loft open. 

“DEREK HALE. I need to talk to you, NOW,” he said. 

Derek stumbled out from the kitchen and his face lit up when he saw Stiles. 

“GUYS. Stiles is here. He’s really here look at that wait is he really here or am I seeing things STILES.”

Stiles looked around at the pack who were all biting back laughs and smiles. 

“Yeah,” Allison started. “He had a little too much to drink tonight. We tried to stop him from calling you so much because we knew you were on a date but he’s the alpha and there’s no fighting him. He’s awfully strong for being this drunk.”

“Okay c’mon Derek let’s out outside. We’re gonna get you some fresh air and we need to talk. Although I don’t think that’s a good idea now considering I’m not sure you’ll even remember any of this in the morning.”

They made their way outside and sat down on the front steps of the building. 

“Derek. What’s up with you? How have you managed to ruin all my dates so far? I know it’s not a coincidence.”

“Stiles. I just, I really like you. So much. And I don’t like that you’re dating other people. I want you to date me. And only me. Please Stiles why won’t you date me?”   
Derek sounded heartbroken. He was drunk but heartbroken. And it was killing Stiles. 

Stiles also needed time to process this. Apparently Derek wanted to date him. And he so desperately hoped that Derek was telling the truth and that this wasn’t just him drunk rambling and making stuff up. 

Stiles really needed to talk to this tonight but he figured he’d wait till Derek was sober enough to talk about this. He took Derek upstairs and helped him take his jeans and jacket off before getting him into bed. 

Stiles was walking away from the bed when Derek’s hand caught his wrist. 

“Please don’t go. Stay. I need you to stay Stiles. Just for one night please.”

Stiles couldn’t argue with that. He slipped out of his own jeans and shoes before getting into bed with Derek. Derek pulled him close, a big, warm weight up against Stiles’ back. 

Stiles woke up the next morning surrounded by 200 pounds of hot muscle and Derek. He had to pee and he couldn’t get out of Derek’s hold. 

He squirmed around against Derek until his hold hot a little looser. Stiles jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He took a few moments to calm himself. He needed to have a talk with Derek about last night but it was like 8am and now wasn’t the time. He needed to get some food in him first and then they’d talk.   
When Stiles went back out to the room, he saw Derek splayed out of the bed, curled into Stiles’ pillow. 

Stiles made his way downstairs to get started on breakfast, figuring Derek would smell the cooking soon enough and make his way down to join Stiles. 

Stiles got the coffee machine going while taking out the ingredients for pancakes and scrambled eggs. He got started on cooking and was halfway through making pancakes when Derek walked into the kitchen. 

He had on a pair of sweatpants that were hanging low on his hips and he had a serious case of bed-head. Stiles thought he looked adorable but he’d never tell that to Derek. 

“Oh hey you’re up. I’m making breakfast. But then we need to um talk.”

Derek just nodded before pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a seat at the breakfast bar. They ate in comfortable silence and they sat there looking at each other before Stiles spoke up. 

“So. How much do you remember of last night?”

The tips of Derek’s ears started to go red when he mumbled “everything.”

“Oh. Okay. Well I um how much of it was the truth. Like out of the stuff you said to me out on the stairs. Was any of that true?”

“Yeah. All of it was true. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything and I appreciate you staying the night. Sorry.”

Stiles sat in silence, his mind going a mile a minute while he processed all this information. Apparently, Derek liked him. And Derek wanted to date him. Stiles hadn’t said anything for a few minutes so Derek spoke up. 

“Look again I’m sorry Stiles. I know I’ve been accidentally sabotaging your dates. I just got jealous. But I’ll try to keep out of your way at pack stuff in the future. I don’t wanna make you feel so uncomfortable that you stop coming to pack stuff.”

Derek piled up their dishes and made his way to the sink. He turned on the water to soak the plates and he could hear Stiles’ heart beating out of his chest in the other room. 

Stiles jumped up from his chair and ran to the sink. He grabbed Derek’s arm and spun him around before throwing his hands around Derek’s neck and leaning in for a kiss. 

He felt Derek’s soapy hands reach behind him and settle on the small of his back. They kissed for what felt like forever, not wanting to let go of each other. Eventually they had to pull apart though. 

Their foreheads rested against each other and they both had matching grins on their faces. 

“I’m so glad you ruined all my dates. None of them were you and I spent all my time wishing they were you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted Derek please tell me you’re as serious about this as I am otherwise I’m gonna feel really stupid. I’ve been in love with you for years and I feel like all this has been pent up and I just- I love you so much Derek please tell me you-“

Stiles’ speech was cut off with Derek’s lips being pressed against his. Stiles could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
